Super Rio: Judgement Day Back in time
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: Jameson going to have a plan to go Back in time to kill two evil side to Saving Alex And Skyler Loving relationship Back to The Where this were.
**This it the story for Super Rio: Judement day where he got Alex and Slyer loving relationship have been broke by all thank that stupit A***** name Darren and Alejandro, so I'm the one to go back in time and kill Darren and Alexjandro and bridge Alex and skyler loving relationship back to the where this were.**

 **(this it for chapter 25 after Nightfly And Skyler Marry)**

* * *

I'm watch Nightfly And Skyler was marry so I'm was upset lost My Friends Alex, so i were thinking about.

Jameson: (That Alejandro fault, he was the one it kill Alex and skyler loving before where he got kills, i must go back in time to kill Alejandro for back Alex and Skyler where this were) Jameson Thought.

Jameson was on him way to find a time machine so he can go back in time!

Jameson: there it one thing to do!

so Jameson found a time machine, he open the door and he went in.

Jameson: there no turning back now. (Jameson put the red butter, he turn around the door was shut. (I'm sorry nightfly, I have to bridge Alex and skyler loving back)

* * *

 **(right in Super Rio: Judgement day Chapter 6 before Alejandeo going to met skyler)**

Time machines have finally stop now it open the door, so i look outside, he far away for Ga-hooles, so he can see Alejandeo on him way to see Skyler.

Jameson: oh no you don't, you not going to see my sister!

so I'm fly faster right smash to Alejandeo and he fell down.

Alejandeo: H-HEY, WHO DID- (Alejandeo was going to said who was it, Jameson flew down look at Alejandeo face) WHO ARE YOU!

Jameson: My Name is Jameson The Phoenix Owl, I'm The son of Phoenix and The sister of Skyler, you were try to plan to break Alex And Skyler loving Apart!

Alejandeo: WHAT, HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Jameson: I'm know everything, and I'm know you the one who kill my friends! (Jameson Turn into a Darkness with a Yellow to Red) I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY ALEX AND SKYLER LOVING RELATIONSHIP APART!

so I'm smash right to Alejandeo belly and hit him face, tail, and clew, and Alejandeo know me down, I'm look up see Alejandeo Evil Face!

Alejandeo: you stupid Black Owl, do you think I'm The one who going to break Alex And Skyler Loving? so too bad I'm going to kill you right now!

Alejandeo was going to kill Jameson, I'm grap Alejandeo clew so I'm am so angry.

Jameson: HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MEET MY SISTER! (I'm cut Alejandeo Neck he got blood all over it)

Alejandeo: n...no...it...can...not...be!

Jameson: Tell me, who are you working for?

Alejandeo: it...name...it...Darren!

Jameson: where is Darrne now?

Alejandeo:...it...in...the...u.s...Army!

Jameson: thank, but before I'm go, I got one said to you!

Alejandeo: what...that?

I'm Rip Alejandeo Apart, he will never see Alejandeo ever again)

Jameson: THAT FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS ALEX FOR THE FUTHER!

it was after I'm kill Alejandeo, he told me Darren it in the U.S Army. so I'm flew on it way to kill Darren one and for all.

* * *

hour went by, I'm finally found the U.S Army Place, I'm look at U.S Army.

Jameson: this it is, this it the one who going to Break Alex And Skyler loving Apart, but no I'm not going to let you do this!

* * *

Meanwhiles Darrne was watiting for Alejandeo make sure he found Skyler.

Darren:why he not calling me, it is that idiots need to plan break loving apart!

?:You don't Have to tell him anymore!

Darren was turn around see there Jameson standing face to face.

Darren evil smile: so you must be Jameson The Phoenix Owl, it that right?

Jameson: yeah, that right! (I was Angry look at Darren Face!)

Darren: tell me, why my friend not Answers me?

Jameson: you mean this friends? (show Darren Alejandeo death body)

Darren:W-WHAT! NOOOOO! IT CAN NOT BE! YOU KILLED HIM, WHY!

Jameson: you going to plan to break my friend Alex and my sister Skyler Apart, it that truth?

Darren evil smiles: hehehe yes, it is truth, I was going to plan to Kill Alex, But after That?

Jameson: After that for what?

Darren evil smile: I'm going To Kill your Sister!

Jameson turn Devil Darkness again, Angry look at Darren face.

Jameson: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL MY SISTER AND MY FRIENDS!

so I'm flew ready to fight For Darren.

 **(Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children-One Winged Angel start to Play)**

I grap Darren clew and throw right next to the wall, I'm was going to kill Darren, he flew pull me to the wall.

Darren going to clew my face, I'm grap clew tp pull not right next to my face. so I'm fight back and clew right to Darren face got blood over it.

Darren: LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO MY FACE!

Jameson: oh sorry, didn't mean to ruin your beautiful face, or should I'm said, ugly face!

Darren ran to me and knock me down and pin me!

Darren evil smile: well, how that you weak spot on you, any last words?

Jameson was thinking for the Past where he met Devil Darkness became a Host, found a good friends Name Alex, the year went by, I'm was happy found my father and my new found sister Skyler, we were Looking for nightfly to finds, I have more sister name Gylfie, I was capture for me and skyler by metal beak and nyra so she rapen me going to have a child, then Nightfly was come to save me And Skyler, it was after that Nightfly And me we kill nyra and Metal beak, the year went by, I saw Alex What happen got broke with Skyler, but after that Darren And Alejandeo Kill my Friends, the day later, I'm Happy to see my best friends with Tomada And sorrel, it was after that Nightfly and skyler was have a three baby eggs where was a marry, I'm found a time machine to go back in time to kill Alejandeo And Darren.

Jameson: you...will...not...going...to...kill...my...FRIENDS!

it was huge blows it darren smash right to the wall and look at New Jameson Power Body, he have Same Red Eyes, Two serpent heads over his shoulders, and a Demon Arms!

Darren: n-no, it c-can n-not b-be, w-who a-are y-you?

Devil Jameson: **I'm am The Devil Jameson, and I'm the one who going to finish you!**

Darren evil smile: Devil Jameson? yeah right, I'm can do That!

(he flew right to me, so I'm use Demon Arms and wrap around Darren wing and feet not to move)

Darren: w-what n-no, l-let m-me g-go,I'm beg or you, please!

Devil Jameson: **Sorry Darren, it for your own good!**

Darren: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I'm rip Darren body Apart so he is finally dead now So I'm Turn back to me now I'm look at Snake head and a demon arms not there now.

Jameson:puff...puff...it over, I'm finally bridge Alex And Skyler loving Back to the where this were!

* * *

the hour went by, The time machines was still here now, so I'm was smiles went to go in the time machines and put the green butter going back for the futher.

Jameson: (I'm Did it nightfly, I'm finally Did it, I'm saving Alex And Skyler Loving Back now)

I'm was smile going back to the Futhers now.

* * *

 **it finally over, I'm kill Alejandeo And Darren to bridge Alex And Skyler Loving Back,Nightfly I sorry i have to do this to you Because I want to bridge Loving back, that why I have to do this for you nightfly. Thank for Reading Because The Black Owl is Here!**


End file.
